Moonlight Hobby
by readerdreamer5625
Summary: Yosuke always knew Yu had all kinds of hobbies. But this was past the line, damn it!


**AN: Stray shortfic oneshot plotbunny I never wanted to have, nor would I EVER plan to continue – vague plot and background after all. Blame my revived interest in Aoyama-san's works – one too many fics on the two of them can give you the strangest of ideas. I had to let it go before Muse-chan gets clogged with all the ideas again.**

**Disclaimer: Do you even need to ask?**

**Summary: ****_Yosuke always knew Yu had all kinds of hobbies. But this was past the line, damn it!_**

* * *

"What. The. Hell. Are. You. Wearing."

The other's face went through a serious of emotions – first, surprise, then embarrassment, and finally the totally bland expression that usually adorned the face of the person Yosuke was staring at.

"It's a costume."

Yu replied so clearly, so seriously, and with so much real _Determination_ that if it were anyone else, they would have believed him. But since it wasn't anybody other than the man who was on the opposite side of that voice so _many_ times before, the lie failed.

Yosuke slammed his face on the table – _not too loudly, we don't want everyone else to wake_ – and inwardly sobbed. All he had wanted was to drink a glass of milk before going to bed after his daily wading through his paperwork. Goddamnit, they were supposed to be on vacation! Why was it always him who got stuck with the work?

He let his eyes wander to the current form of Narukami Yu. He just didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the situation anymore.

A faint wheeze managed to escape his throat though. "Yu, you and I both know that it's not a costume. Especially with _that_!"

"Hm? Like the monocle?" Yu hummed, momentarily taking off the eyepiece to clean it with a white embroidered cloth before putting it back. "I'm quite fond of it myself."

It was quite obvious he was fond of it, Yosuke yelled to himself. Who the hell would ever wear that much white in the same time? White monocle, white top-hat, white suit – heck, there was even the cape!

He groaned at the thought, slamming his face over and over the tabletop. At least, the pain was familiar territory. "I had thought _he_ looked familiar, I had thought I was going crazy – heck, after this trip I was going to crack it away as a joke with the rest of the gang, but Yu… What. The Hell."

Yu had the gall to _smirk_. Narukami Yu didn't smirk, never smirked, but apparently inside his _costume_, he made it quite a thing to do at least a night per month. Along with everything else he did…

"Keep it secret from Naoto and the others, would you Yosuke? I don't want the fun to end quite yet."

"I don't even know anymore." Yosuke sobbed. "I mean, we are a group of international detectives, previously world-saving teens on a quest to find a murderer, and suddenly this? I mean, I knew you were really eccentric, even back then at Inaba, but-"

"-but being a master magician, tricking his ways through the police, stealing away famous jewels and returning them the next day?" Yu continued for him with a shockingly accurate imitation of the brunet's voice. He then returned to his familiar, calm drawl. "By that, I mean yes."

Yosuke stopped his actions. As cathartic as the sounds of his head hitting wood was, it was simply not the best course of action for someone who made the use of his wits his job. Who would want a thoroughly concussed, addled, and mind-jumbled detective?

"Since when, Yu?"

The increasingly familiar confident inflections of the voice of his partner-in-crime (in a literal sense now, his mind unhelpfully pointed out for him) showed as Yu waved a hand as a _dove_ appeared from the inside Yosuke's shirt to perch on his fingers.

"I must admit, ever since I showed the finger-trick to Nanako, I've been gathering quite the interest for stage magic. And one way or another, after some of Naoto's disguise lessons and a certain request from an aged madam-" Yosuke groaned at that. Of course those random 'requests' Yu still took were to blame! "-I've formed quite the hobby."

"Because masquerading as a _Phantom Thief_ is on the same level as folding cranes and making models, Yu." Yosuke couldn't help but deadpan. Because seriously, _somebody_ needed to be the rational one here. "Why couldn't you just have done it on a _real stage_, Yu, not while being chased by the police!?"

A book suddenly appeared in a burst of smoke in the now-thief's hands before it was placed on the table. "That."

Yosuke immediately grabbed for the apparent reason for his partner's sudden gem kleptomania tendencies. He read the title, and was about to yell back at his Partner _what-the-hell_ when-

He looked back, and Narukami Yu wasn't there. Only a single white rose, the symbol of the _Kaito Zero_, was left in his place.

Having no choice, Yosuke returned his attentions to the book in his hands before raising his hackles at what was written on the front page.

"_This book of the Kaitou Kid is mine –kuma! So Yosuke, don't read it without my permission!_

\- Teddie Kumajirou"

He growled to himself. "I'm so going to strangle that bear one day."

* * *

**AN: Aha. So, that's that.**

**Yep. I've always seen Yu as kind of trollish behind his face of plausible deniability. Very loyal to his friends, yes, but still a [****_Cluckcuckoo-lander Type: Deadpan Troll]_**** through and through. And what more than to be a ****_thief_**** in a group of detectives? I mean, I would do it if I could… Aha, ignore that please.**

**The spoilers of the upcoming Persona game doesn't help much either… :D**

**Leave reviews, and possibly expect more oneshots. Writer's Block has never been so fun!**


End file.
